The Official? Meeting
by Alse
Summary: The Alices are Minor Gods? The PJO kids are surprised to see four young kids that were unknown Minor Gods. "But they're Japanese!" Was the argument between the demigods. And one is Nico's half brother!
1. Is it Just A Story?

**Is it a story?**

"Aunt Anna-" One twin called out to their aunt,

"Beth! Come tell us a story!" The other said.

"I'm coming kids." Their aunt said coming into the room with her baseball cap on her head.

"Where is she?" The first twin asked looking around.

"Over there!" The other said being able to see her invisible aunt.

"Dang I keep forgetting that you can see invisible people." Annabeth said taking a seat between the twins. "What story? Hmm... Oh I know! In a land of danger and despair..."

The male twin groaned, "Not Thalia's story again!" His sightless eyes looked directly at Annabeth. Then he started his other aunt's story, "'In a world of danger and despair there's a one girl who stands out. Her name is Thalia, and she is the girl who has the I've-been-turned-into-a-tree! attitude."

His sister laughed at that. "No, this story doesn't start that way but yes it's about Thalia." Their aunt said, "It's the story of how Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I met Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru."

"Its how you, your husband, best friend, and her husband met our parents and their best friends?" The girl asked.

"Yep." Annabeth said looking at the red eyed brunettes. "Wanna hear the story?"

"Yeah!" The twins said.

"Annabeth!" Their mother called, "What story are you telling them now?"

"The Meeting!" She called back. "Now then would you like to hear the story from me, Thalia, or Hotaru? Then choose Percy, Ruka, or Natsume."

"Thalia!" The boy said.

"Daddy!" The girl said sitting up.

"Why did my name just get called out?" A girl with short black hair asked popping into the room with her husband. Her husband spun around and sat down, his black hair falling into his extremely pale face.

"Hi Aunt Thalia!" The girl said.

"Hi Uncle Nico!" The boy said.

"Hey!" A man with red eyes said popping into the bedroom, "They need to go to bed. So let them go."

"Daddy!" The girl said.

"Help tell the story!" The boy said looking at his father.

"Which one?" He asked sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Well, dear friend," Annabeth said to the easily angered man, "I was going to tell them how we all met, but..."

"But they want me and Thalia to tell it to them." He guessed. Annabeth nodded. "Fine. How's it start?" He looked at Thalia and said, "Do you want to start it?"

"No you can." She said relaxing onto the boys bed. "Their your kids. Your very special kids."

"We're not special." The girl muttered.

"We're normal in this family." The boy muttered. The adults laughed at that. "Well we are!" He sat up and tucked his legs up to him like his aunts sometimes did.

"You are special," Thalia said, "Your both blind but one can see invisible things and the other can see people with powers like your great uncle, right?"

"Yep." Their mom said.

"Well let's get to that story shall we?" Their father asked. The kids nodded. "Well I had gotten kidnapped again and your mom, Hotaru and Ruka snuck onto the plane."

"While he was getting kidnapped Percy and Nico were having a race to see who could find ten people to be on their odd dodge ball teams." Thalia shuddered.

"Did you say dodge ball?" The twins mom asked, "I could swear I heard dodge ball."

"Yes I did." Thalia said, "Well anyway... Percy had seven people: Grover, Annabeth, Tyson, Apollo, Hermes, Calypso, and Hestia. Nico had six: me, Aeolus, Hebe, Phoebe, Chiron, and Pollux." She laughed, "He was taking place of his father who had wanted to be there. Then Nico nabbed Clarisse, Chris, and Katie while Percy got Jake, Travis, and Connor. Nico ended up with Will."

"Oh ya I remember that." Annabeth laughed, "Nico sure was mad."

"Will sucks at Olympian dodge ball." Nico muttered, "He's a healer not a fighter."

"True."


	2. NO!

"**NO!"**

**Natsume**

"Where's Natsume?" A boys voice asked.

"Don't you know?" A girl said in worry.

"Well obviously he doesn't." A second girl said.

"Natsume!" The first girl called.

"Natsume! Where are you?" The boy said.

"Ruka, Mikan, your not helping." The other girl said.

"Look who's talking." They both said.

I then peeked around the bush to make sure no one was lurking nearby and tried to make a run for my friends. But they caught me. "No! Let me go! Help!" I tried to get Mikan's attention. She had heard me because the next thing I knew a giant eagle was flying above me.

"Shut the boy up." A man commanded. My captors put a cloth over my mouth and put a hand over my eyes. "Let's get him on the plane." I was picked up and hauled onto a nearby plane.

"Hush!" I heard a quiet voice a few feet behind me, "Tobita, now." The next thing I knew my captors were cursing and turning around to see what the problem was. The one holding me took away his hand and I saw Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka climb onto the plane. "We did it!" Mikan whispered.

"Where did it go?" One man said. The others shrugged and dashed onto the plane. Me in tow.

_"Oh fun."_ I thought sarcastically. I looked around as they set me down. It was a huge plane. "Wow." I muttered.

"To the U.S.!" The leader said.

"WHAT!" I said, "The U.S.!" They looked at me and smirked.

"Your not only an Alice but a demigod too. So you'll cost more in the U.S.." He said.

"You were going to be sold?" The boy asked.

"Daddy?" The girl asked.

"Yes kids I was to be sold but the Demigods stopped that. Strange, the son of Demeter and the son of Hades are best friends." Natsume thought out-loud.

"Its not all that weird." Ruka said from the next room. "Anyone want a snack?"

And as if on cue Thalia, Annabeth, and their parents said, "Not if it's cereal!"

The twins laughed so hard they both fell off their beds. "Andy, are you OK?" The girl asked her brother between breathes.

"Yeah," He said still laughing, "Are you Anne?" He sat up and looked at his sister. She nodded in his direction. "Good... Dad are you going to continue? Or is Aunt Thalia going to start again?"

"I'll go." Thalia said.

"Thalia!" A young boy called out beating the other boy to me. "Will you be on my team?" I turned to see Nico and Percy racing around trying to get people onto their dodge ball teams.

"Why not?" I asked myself, "Sure Nico, on one condition."

"What condition?" He asked stepping closer to me. He may be Hades son but he is afraid of Zeus's daughter.

I whispered my condition into his ear, he sighed and nodded. "'Kay." I said sitting beside a tree to watch the boys try to collect team mates. In the end Percy managed to get Connor to join his team, leaving Nico with Will. So it ended with the teams being:

Percy

Annabeth

Grover

Tyson

Apollo

Hermes

Calypso

Hestia

Jake

Travis

Connor

Nico

Me

Aeolus

Hebe

Phoebe

Chiron

Pollux (took place of his dad)

Clarisse

Chris

Katie

Will

"Well we got our teams, let's play!" Nico said grabbing my hand to pull me up onto my feet. Percy's, Annabeth's, my, and Nico's pones all started to ring. "What now!" Nico screamed as we got out our phones.

"Dad!" Percy, Nico, and I said while Annabeth said, "Mom!" Our parents were calling our cell phones instead of asking Isis to help out. We answered and got the same message.

"Hello?" We asked.

"GET UP HERE!" The Gods screamed. We automatically pulled our phones away from ours ears then said "Okay." and hung up.

"We'll have to play later with the same teams, okay?" Percy said looking at the kids. They all nodded. "Let's go." He dashed off with Annabeth, Nico, and me tailing right behind him.

**GODS meet ALICES**

"What!" I asked my father since he was the leader I could talk freely. "Japanese Minor Gods!" I looked back at my friends who were all udderly surprised,"And they're being brought here? Why?"

"Well my dear," The always strong Demeter said with tears in her eyes, "They have powers different to our friendly demi-gods here." She sniffled, "So someone kidnapped Hades and Persephone's son and then his three friends followed him."

I looked around and saw that Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, and Hermes had tears running down their cheeks. "Would one of them happen to be your kid?" I asked. She nodded.

"WAIT!" Nico said finding his voice, "My half-brother was kidnapped?"

"Yes, son, his name is Natsume." Hades said.

"Natsume, Nico. Natsume, Nico." Annabeth said trying to lighten the mood. "Hey they both start with N's! Why do ya think that Percy?"

"I don't know." Percy said catching is girlfriends drift. "Hey Hades, why do both of your sons start with N's?"

"I don't know why I did that?" Hades said thoughtfully.

"Wait!" Nico said still confused over his brother. "What are we going to do? And why in the name of Styx are we here?"

"Well, my nephew, we brought you here because you four can rescue the minor Gods." Poseidon told them, "So as I said will you go rescue them?"

The four of us shared a glance. Percy and Annabeth looked ready to go, but Nico looked worried. "Why, I wonder, does the son of the Underworld look oh-so worried." I said.

Nico blushed and said, "Yeah we'll go."

Percy laughed and then asked his dad. "Where to?"

"Go down to Dock 25 and wait until you see a green plane diving into the ocean. When it dives go after it." Poseidon said and smiled at the disbelief on the kids faces, "If your with Percy water won't be a problem. But it will be a problem for the minor Gods. So be extremely careful."

"Got it." We said taking off.

**GODS meet ALICES**

Later, when we sitting down at the end of the hidden dock, Nico fell asleep, Annabeth became invisible so she could sleep, and Percy dived into the water, I sat and watched the sky.

I saw the plane and knocked Nico into the water. "Annabeth! Nico! Percy! The plane!" Annabeth woke up and Nico and Percy came out of the water to see the plane take a sharp nose dive into the water. "After it!" Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and I dove into the water. Percy created a bubble around us and we dived.

"Where did it go?" Annabeth asked. We looked around and Percy asked a dolphin. The dolphin headed off toward a large crack in the bottom of the bay. "Is that a cave?"

"Yep."


	3. WHAT!

"**What!"**

I made the hush sigh to my friends and looked around the barrels we were behind. When we had entered the cave it was like we had gone to the other side of the world. It looked Japanese. "Perfect." I grumbled.

I had my Medusa head shield and my electric spear, Annabeth had her baseball cap and dagger, Percy had Riptide, and Nico had his dagger. We were set for a fight.

"What's with all the Japanese stuff?" Andy asked.

"I mean, really." Anne finished for him.

Their dad looked at them and smiled. "We are Japanese after all." He said, "Aren't we?" He looked at the door. Ruka popped his head back in.

"Yes, yes we are." Natsume looked at his kids. They frowned and stuck their 11-year old tongues out at him. "It was Japanese because that's what the kidnappers liked." Ruka said.

"Oh..." The twins said in understanding.

"Well they are Japanese." Percy muttered as he looked around me. We all looked at him.

"Na really?" Annabeth asked. She gave him a funny look. She then shook her head and said, "You sure do point out the simple things don't ya?" He smiled at her and then fell over as someone on the plane screamed.

"NO!" We heard a guy yell out, "Don't hurt them!" We heard a scuttle and a gun shot.

"Annabeth!" Nico said touching her shoulder, "Your hat, now." She understood and put on her hat.

"Good luck." We said. And Annabeth headed for the planes. We heard the door open and a few confused voices.

"Run, Mikan! Run!" The boys voice said. We saw a girl with pig-tails dash out of the plane toward us.

"Percy, Nico, do your thing." The boys nodded and stood up. Percy ran to the cave entrance and Nico ran to the closest shadow, as I shouted, "Annabeth! Get the others and let's go!" I stepped around the barrel, grabbing the girls wrist, and smothered her scream by hissing, "We're here to save you so shut-up." She instantly listened. I yanked her behind the barrel.

"Where did she go?" one man asked as soon as we disappeared behind the barrel. "She can't go far. We're to deep for her to swim to the surface _and_ get far enough away to stay free. Right?"

"Yep." Came a pained voice from within the plane. "_If_ she can get out." There were four snickers.

"It takes four people to take down a single Minor God." I heard Nico muttered, "Huh."

"Not to mention he's your brother." Percy said from behind us. "Is she ready?"

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked her.

"Without Natsume?" She asked, "And Ruka and Hotaru! No!"

"They'll be right behind you I promise." Percy said, "My girlfriend is in there getting them. Se's the one who opened the door."

"Does she have the Alice of invisibility?" The girl asked. Looking toward the water, "Do any of you have the Water Alice?"

"Alice?" We asked, "No. It's not an Alice it's an ability that _our_ dads gave us." I said indicating myself, Percy, and Nico, "Her mom." I said nodding toward Annabeth.

"Will you explain later?" She asked me.

"Of course I won't, but our parents will, so don't worry." I said brightly. She nodded and Percy took her hand and jumped through the hole in the wall. "Good luck Percy." I whispered. Then louder I said, "Nico your up." I saw a blonde boy and a black haired girl get pushed out of the plane. They both came toward me. "Come on, come on, come." I urged them to go faster. They got to me and I made them duck behind the barrels, "Stay down." I whispered.

"And come over here," Nico added, "If you want to join your friend on the surface." They came to him, "Good now you ma'am," He said, "What's your name?"

"H-H-Hotaru." She said.

"Hotaru!" We both said, "Hephaestus's daughter!"

"Getheroutfirst!" I said in a rush that only Nico understood.

"Come here Miss Mechanical." Nico said holding out his hand. Hotaru took it, and they disappeared through the shadow.

"Hotaru!" The boy said, "NO!"

"Hush!" I said touching his shoulder, "She'll be fine. Do you _want_ to get caught?" He shook his head, "Good now, can you swim?" He nodded.

"That's good to know." Percy said from the entrance, "Let's go join the girls. Nico shall be back." He told me.

"Don't let him over tire himself." I begged Percy, "Aren't you coming to get me and Annabeth?"

"Yes I am." He said pulling the blonde boy into the water, "We'll both be back." He then dived.

"Boys." I muttered charging toward the plane with my staff in hand. I let out my famous battle cry and dashed into the plane. I saw that the six men had guns pointed at the boy with black hair and red eyes. "Huh."

They all looked at me and frowned, "Your rescue is a girl and a ghost?" One asked.

"It seems so." The boy said looking at me with a look like, "What-the-hell?"

"Well," I said putting on my best Annabeth impersonation, "Technically... We are four. 'Ghost', girl, shadow, and boy." I smiled and shouted, "NICO!"

He popped in and said, "What's up girl? Where's the ghost?" He turned and saw the men that looked dumb-founded, "Hi guys! I'm a shadow!"

"We see that..." They said, "What are you..." He smiled, "You two are demigods!"

"Damn he's fast." I said, "Well, Nico, get him out of here." I waved at the boy.

"I can do that." Nico said. He reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist, "Come on, I'll get you to your friends."

"Fine." The boy said ready to go. They disappeared through the shadow.

"Wow, Demigods have odd powers." A man commented.

"Depending on the parent!" I said, "Come on Annabeth!" I ran out to the hole in the wall. I heard Annabeth's light footsteps behind me, "PERCY!" He popped his head in, "Let's go!"

Annabeth took off her hat and we dove into the water.


	4. And You Are

"**And You Are?"**

My turn!" Their dad said. "So after they saved us your mom went into hyper drive."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Mikan said giving both boys a hug and shaking the girls hands. "Thank you so much!"

I pointed at Mikan after nudging Hotaru and Ruka. They both got up and peeled her off of the boys. "Now, who ARE you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The boy with black hair said, "That's Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Nico de Angelo, son of Hades." He pointed at the dark haired girl then the blonde and then the other boy.

"Hi." They said.

"Hi." We replied, "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, this is Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi." I pointed at each in turn.

"Your Natsume!" The boy called Nico asked. I nodded, "Natsume! Natsume! Oh my goodness! Percy look its my half-brother!"

"Acts more like Mikan than you." Ruka muttered. I nodded. "So your his brother?"

"Yeah." Nico had calmed down.

"Yeah Mikan was freaking out on hyper drive." Ruka muttered.

"Shut-up." Nico told him.

"Come on Miss Mechanical and friends." Percy said to us, "Lets go meet your parents."

"Okay..." We said at the same time.

Later, when we were in the famous Manhattan Tower, we saw too brunettes trying to get up the elevator.

"Let us in!" One said.

"Our parents wouldn't be very pleased with you fucked up mortals!" the taller one said.

"Is there a problem?" Percy asked the girls.

"Yes." They said. The shorter one pointed at the man behind the desk, "He won't let us up to see our parents."

"Who are your parents?" Annabeth asked them.

"Apollo and Demeter." The short one said.

"Artemis and Poseidon." The taller one said.

Percy about fell flat on his face, "Do what!"

"Who ARE you?" Annabeth asked them.

"Ameria B. Soleil." The short one said proudly, "Last name is Cherokee for Sun." Her smile was as bright as the sun.

"Ama S. Lune," The taller one said happily, "First name is Cherokee for Water. Last name is Cherokee for Moon."

"Send them up with us." Annabeth said, "We'll take care of them." The man nodded and sent us up. "Why do you two minor gods want up to see your parents?"

"Ameria was being made fun of and she told him that she could get a giant thing of Glitter Glue to dump on his head." Ama said.

"And dad has some." Ameria said, "He said he would give me some if I could get to him."

"Oh," Thalia said, "That's Apollo for you." The others nodded.

"Well here we are!" Nico said as the ten kids stepped out of the elevator. "Have fun trying to find your dad!"

Percy led his group up to the throne room and said as loudly as he could, "HOLY CRAP WE FOUND THEM!"

Every single God and Goddess turned toward us. "The Japanese kids?" Apollo asked.

"Yes sir!" Annabeth said.

"Hello." Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru said.

"Konichiwa!" Apollo and Artemis said happily. Demeter, Apollo, Hades, Persephone, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, and Athena all smiled.

"Father?" I asked stepping towards Hades. I pushed Ruka at Demeter, Mikan at Hermes, and Hotaru stepped toward Hephaestus.

"Hello young Natsume, my son." Hades said holding his hand out to me. I took it and ended up on the edge of his throne. I looked around and noticed that Hotaru was sitting on Hephaestus's throne with Athena beside them, Ruka was on Demeter's throne with Apollo standing next to him, and Mikan was smiling at Hermes with Hera crying silently and happily nearby.

"Hello father." I said hearing the others echo me to their parents. "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"We always know when our kids are having problems." Hades told me, "Not to mention when they have feelings for one another." He whispered the last part.

"Oh," I blushed, "Its Mikan, Hera and Hermes daughter."

"Ah, so that's who," Hades said thoughtfully, "Would you like to come see my domain? It used to be under that accursed school you were taken from."

"No wonder." I said, "Sure! But can my friends come?"

"If they want." Persephone told me, "I'm personally glad your okay Natsume, my son." She looked at Ruka, "Your friend has free rein in the Underworld."

"Why?" I asked.

"His mother, Demeter, is my mom." She told me, "And she has total free rein."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "Ruka's my uncle!" I toppled backward off Hades' throne.

"Natsume?" Mikan and Ruka asked me, Hotaru was laughing.

"Is he okay?" Nico asked leaning over me. "Yep, he's pissed at me for asking."

I reached up and slapped Nico. "Go. Away." I hissed at him. He backed off and Mikan leaned over me.

She looked pissed and worried at that point in time, "Why did you fall backwards off a fifteen foot drop?" She helped me up and frowned at me. Hermes started laughing so hard that he fell over too.

We just looked at him. Poseidon pulled up a bit of reflective water to show me how much I had hurt myself. "Oh wow." I had a cut on my forehead that started to bleed again. There were scratches on the back of my arms and legs, not to mention the welt on my head. "Ouch."

"Apollo!" The four demigods said simultaneously. Apollo came over to fix me up. In a matter of seconds I had stopped bleeding and was cleaned up.

"Thanks Lord Apollo." I said, "What now?" My friends looked at each other and shrugged. We then turned to the demigods.

"Our camp!" The said, "Dad could they come to camp? We were going to play dodge ball but their rescue stopped our game."

"I looked at Mikan. He eyes were alight with competitive fire. "Crap." Everyone looked at me. "Now we'll have to go to the camp."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"She absolutely loves that stupid game." I said indicating Mikan.

"Oh." They said, "Opps."

"What about dodge ball?" I heard from the doorway. We looked and saw Ameria and Ama in the doorway. "Hi dad."

"Hi Ameria," Apollo said, "What do you need?" She took out her bow and shot the empty bottle of Glitter Glue at him. "Oh, I figured. Who this time?"

"Well let's just say that there are about to be two new statues for Medusa, but their Glitter Glue not stone." She said leaning against the wall. Ama stood silently beside her. Artemis went over and started to talk to them while Apollo got the Glitter Glue. I saw Ameria smirk and say, "She follows me."

"Here you are my odd child." Apollo said tossing the Glitter Glue over his sister's head.

"Thanks dad!" Ameria said, "Bye mom!" She waved at Demeter.

"Wait, Ameria!" Demeter said, "Meet your brother and nephew." She said pointing at Ruka and Natsume.

Ameria peeled herself off the wall with a kick and walked up to us. She looked us up and down with her hands on her hips, "Which one's which?" She asked sweetly.

"The blonde is your brother." Apollo said, "Your full twin brother."

"Do what!" Ruka and Ameria asked.

"That explains so much." Mikan said.

"How so?" Ruka asked her.

"Well you used to act like you were missing something or someone." She said, "And now you've found your other half!"

"Well its nice to meet you boys." Ameria said, "I'm Ameria, as you already know, and you are?"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." I told her, "I guess its nice to meet my best friend/uncle's sister."

"I'm Ruka Nogi," Ruka told her, "He's always grumpy. So don't mind it." He smiled at her.

"Well I have to go dump some of dad's famous touch-and-stick Glitter Glue on a moron's head." Ameria said, "See you boys later! Come on Ama." They left.

"Well that was simpler than I thought it would be." Demeter commented. Apollo nodded. I looked at Mikan and Ruka questioningly. They both shrugged. Hotaru started laughing and about tumbled off her dad's chair. Hera stopped that.

"That's how I met my sister." Ruka muttered. Andy and Anne smiled in awe.

"She sounds..." Anne said.

"Very interesting." Andy finished. His sister nodded.


	5. True Dodge Ball

**True Dodge Ball**

"So how are we going to split?" Mikan asked me. Mikan, Annabeth, Hotaru and I sat in the front seat with Nico, Natsume, and Ruka behind us.

* * *

"Wait a second!" Anne said.

"Where's Percy?" Andy asked.

"Listen, and I'll tell you." Thalia said.

* * *

"Is that horse mechanical?" Hotaru asked looking out the window at Percy and Blackjack.

"Who, Blackjack?" Nico asked, "Of course not! He's a Pegasus."

"Percy being the son of Poseidon, maker of horses, can talk to him." I told her, "he can talk to all horses."

"Wow..." The minor gods said. They all looked out at Percy and Blackjack.

"Oh look!" Annabeth said moments later, "The camp!"

We all got out and stood aside so Percy could land Blackjack. "Well we're here!" Percy said stepping off the horse. "Go eat some carrots or something Blackjack." He nodded and flew into the camp. "So who wants to play dodge ball!"

Mikan smiled and gave Percy a hug, "I think I'm going to love America!"

I looked at Natsume. He was glaring at Percy, "You can be on Nico's team if you want to hurt Percy." I whispered. He nodded and smiled. I noticed that his smile was almost creepier than Nico's.

"Hey Nico!" I said, "Can your brother be on your team?"

"If he wants." Nico said smiling at me.

Yep, Nico and Natsume are so much alike. They have the same creepy smiles. I figured that even if we didn't know they were related, you could so tell by their freaky smiles.

We all headed into Camp Half-Blood. "Hey Polka-dot!" Natsume said putting his arm over Mikan's shoulder. She leaned into him, "There's a strawberry field over there."

"Oh very funny Fire Prince." She said snidely.

"Hey Thalia!" Percy said from behind me, "She acts like you!"

I then stopped and he ran into me. "How is she like me?" I hissed turning around and putting a finger in his face.

"She can be sweet, like you are sometimes, and evil and mean, like you are most of the time." Percy said.

"Wait that's the opposite of her." Ruka said, "Mikan is nice most of the time and evil some of the time. Thalia is evil most of the time and nice sometimes."

"I love you baby," Nico said stopping his laughter.

"Uh-huh, sure." I said with a smile. "DODGE BALL!" We all ran onto the field.

Chiron trotted over to the outer edge of the field. "Are The Minor Gods going to take the place of anyone?" Percy asked, "Or do they just join in?"

"One can take my spot and I'll just be the medic!" Will said, "I enjoy the game but hey, I''m a medical person not an athlete." Everyone nodded.

"Grover went with Jake and Phoebe to do something." Calypso said. "And that leaves our team two short and theirs one."

"Perfect!" Nico said, "Let's play!"

And we did.

Nico took his brother and Hotaru on his team. Percy ended u with the sweeter of the Minor Gods. It was quite funny.

"Go!" Percy yelled. My team got most of dodge balls, but that's how it is sometimes. I took one from Katie and nailed Annabeth with it. Percy grabbed it and threw it so hard that it spun. It hit Hebe and he disintegrated, weird. It went on and on like that. Chiron got hit in the butt, Aeolus went to grab one and had another dropped on his head by Tyson. Tyson was nailed by Nico and Ruka replied with nailing me. I stormed off the field and sat by the edge.

I looked over and noticed that Mikan was watching Natsume, who in turn was sitting on the ground in a back corner burning a ring around himself, "Don't burn any of the dodge balls!" I yelled at him. He smiled at me and stood up.

By now the teams were even again. Percy had Mikan, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Calypso, and Ruka. Nico had Chris, Clarisse, Pollux, Hotaru, and Natsume. Then Apollo turned and had a single dodge ball bounce off between Chris and Clarisse, nailing them both. Pollux picked it up and accidentally hit Hestia with it, the ball bounced off her and hit Apollo in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Apollo said, "That hurt!" He walked out of the court and sat down.

Hestia on the other hand pointed at Pollux and said, "Wait and see." She then turned and walked away. Pollux had a mixture of fear and happiness on his face.

"Your dad must be proud of you." I told him. He smiled at me and a ball bounced off his head. Now it was down to Percy, Mikan, Ruka, and Calypso versus Nico, Hotaru, and Natsume, who was looking at the sky.

Calypso turned and scooped up three balls, she tossed one to Percy and one to Mikan. They all three hauled the balls up and Ruka dived behind Mikan. Percy threw his ball, Mikan followed suit, and Calypso waited. Percy's ball whizzed past Natsume's ear and Mikan's hit the ground in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled and picked it up. She threw it straight into the air. A robot arm grabbed it and pelted it back at Mikan. Calypso jumped up and threw her ball at the other to divert it. The balls collided in the air and bounced off to the sides.

The Minor Gods all gasped, "You blocked Hotaru's attack!" Mikan said, "You're so cool!"

"Thanks, I think." She said. Then she got nailed by Natsume. I looked at him and whistled. His hair was messed up even more than I thought it could be, his eyes were ablaze, and he was in a karate pose.

"Now I know why you two are brothers!" I said trying to stop myself, "You're both so damn hot!" Mikan glared at me and pelted me with a dodge ball. "Hey! I'm not in the game anymore!"

"Then shut the hell up!" She said kicking another ball. We heard a yelp and looked at Nico. He was clutching himself. "Sorry!"

"Nice shot!" I told her, "I've been wanting to do that for years." She smiled.

"Does that count?" Nico gasped out, "It hurts, so much." I went to him and helped him sit down on the bench.

"Yes it counts."I said holding face and kissing him. He smiled and nodded.

Back in the game: Mikan was laughing, Percy just looked at Mikan appalled, and Ruka, well Ruka was laughing as hard as he could. On the other side Natsume was trying not to smile while Hotaru gave Mikan a thumbs-up for the shot. Then the game was back in action as Mikan kicked another ball at Natsume. He dived to the side and looked at her questioningly. She smiled and hopped back as Hotaru's robot threw another ball at her. Natsume grabbed the ball and nailed Ruka. Ruka slid out of the court with the blow of the rubber ball.

"Ouch." Nico and I said. "Must have hurt." And I bet it did. I'm guessing the Minor Gods forgot all about the demigod the were playing with, because Hotaru was nailed by him. "Don't forget about the sharp witted demigod!" I called to them. Natsume looked at me and threw a all over his shoulder. It knocked the air out of Percy. "So you didn't."

Natsume shrugged and smiled. He turned and looked at his girlfriend. She smiled and juggled three of the balls. I guess they had been accumulating over there. Natsume picked up the other two. It was a face off. Who's better? Girls or boys? Let's watch and see.

Mikan drop-kicked one and it sailed past Natsume's ear. He took the chance to pelt both of his at her. She dodged one and bounced the other off with one of her remaining ones. She threw one and kicked the other. They sailed at the same speed in different places. One down to the right and one up to the left. He dodged the top one butt fell over the bottom one as it streaked an inch above the ground.

Girls win.

"Go Mikan!" Calypso called. Apollo echoed her. Hermes and Apollo lifted her up on their shoulders. Their remaining teammates chanted her name.

"Hey it was just a game." Nico told his team, "Don't worry. It was just for fun." They nodded and walked away.

Mikan was set down so the Gods could talk to Percy. Mikan walked up to Natsume and helped him up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told her, "Nice play."

"Thanks." She said, "I knew you would dodge the top one to keep your handsome face intact, so I sent one down the bottom side."

"How did you know which way I would dodge?" He asked.

"I've played enough games with you that I should know." He nodded and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.


	6. Boys Will Be Boys

**Boys will be boys**

"While we're here, where will we stay?" Ruka asked. The Minor Gods and the demi-gods were walking along the path down to the battle arena.

"Whichever Gods are your parents," Annabeth said, "You can stay in either of their cabins."

"I suggest you, Mikan," I said, "Stay in Hera's cabin." I looked over at her, "Its much less crowded."

"Okay then." Mikan said, "What about them?" She asked indicating her friends.

"Well Ruka can stay in Demeter or Apollo's cabins." Percy said, "And Natsume will have to be in the Hades cabin with his brother."

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"Your mom doesn't have a cabin." Nico explained.

"And Hotaru can be in Hephaestus or Athena's cabin." I said.

At that time we had arrived at the arena, and the Hephaestus cabin was fighting with the Athena cabin.

"Of course." Annabeth said under her breath. "Hey! Why are you guys arguing?" She crossed her arms and stepped forward to get between the cabin leader Beckendorf and her second in command.

"This will be good." Nico said sitting on the bleachers. He waved his hand and an undead guy handed him a bucket of popcorn and a soda. Hotaru looked at him intrigued. Natsume sat next to him. Percy walked with Annabeth to confront the kids. "Really good."

"Andy wants to keep the Minor God in her cabin!" Beckendorf said, "but I said that she should be able to choose."

"She needs to be in her mother cabin!" Andy said, "She must!"

"What? With you and your sisters?" Beckendorf asked, "So its just a whole bunch of girls and your blue prints and hard hats?"

"Can I have a say to where I stay?" Hotaru asked. Beckendorf and Andy nodded. "I would rather stay with kids who like to build and blow stuff up than with kids who like to plan."

Beckendorf nodded to his cabin and they erupted into cheers. "Welcome to your group of brothers. Since only one Goddess has kids with our dad he has only demi-god sons."

"His wife is so beautiful." A girl said walking up to Beckendorf.

"Just like her daughters." Beckendorf said with a smile to her, "Hey Minor Gods! This is my girlfriend Selena, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Goddess of love?" Ruka asked. "Cool!"

"Who are you?" Selena asked, "And who are your parents?"

"Shouldn't have asked that so close to Hestia's fire." Annabeth said jumping back from the fire pit.

* * *

"May I take over now Thalia?" Natsume asked.

"Sure." She said.

* * *

"I am Natsume Hyuuga, son of Hades and Persephone." I said, "He is Ruka Nogi, son of Demeter and Apollo. The one you guys are arguing over is Hotaru Imai, daughter of Hephaestus and Artemis. And this sweet child," I indicated Mikan, "Is Mikan Sakura, daughter of Hera and Hermes."

"Thanks?" She said unsure. I smiled and she just looked at me. At that time I heard Thalia say, "Creepy."

"What is?" I asked. I noticed that no one else had heard her, "Stupid Kuro Neko effects."

"Being a kuro neko isn't that bad is it?" A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khakis asked.

"Where we come from it is." Mikan told him, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He said, "Anyway I just came down to see how my baby girl was doing."

"She's doing fine." Mikan said with a smile, "You don't have to worry."

He nodded and shrugged, "I guess so." He looked at me, "Be nice to her, you hear?"

"I hear you Lord Hermes." I said with a smile. Hermes nodded and gave Mikan a hug.

"Bye daddy." She said. He smiled and flew away.

"Think you could bum a pair of those shoes from him?" Hotaru asked Mikan. She smiled and looked at me.

"I think I could Hotaru, I think I could." Mikan told her.

"Let's go to our cabin." Hotaru said to her brothers. They cheered and led the way down to the cabins. Hotaru waved bye to all her friends. We all waved back.

Mikan sat beside me and we looked up at Percy and Annabeth. Lily and her twin sister walked away.

At that a boy with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, like Ruka, walked up to Percy and Annabeth, "When did you two get back?" He turned and looked directly at me. I saw the scar running down his cheek.

"A little bit ago." Percy said without looking at the boy.

"Be nice." Annabeth told him.

"Why!" Percy asked, "He tried to kill me! Why should I be nice?"

"He has a point Annabeth." The boy said, "I did try to send him into Tartarus to be knocked into a hole and starve to death."

"Well now that you put it that way." Percy said sarcasticly, "I guess its okay. Not!"

"Have any of you read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books?" Annabeth asked us.

"I have." I said, "They were pretty good."

"Well this is Luke." Annabeth said.

"Oh." I said, "Okay, I get it now." I pointed at Nico and pointed toward the cabins.

"Fine." He said. He got up and we went down to his cabin.

**GODS meet ALICES**

"So, bro," Nico said digging through his drawers, "What can you do?" He pulled his shirt off.

"I can do this." I said pointing at him. A ring of fire popped up around him.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled.

"SORRY!" I called back. "She always knows when I do that."

"Wow," Nico said, "I can do this." He pointed at the ground, "Hey Bianca! Come meet our half brother!"

A girl came floating out of the ground, "Half brother?" She asked.

"Hello Bianca." I said, "What happened to you?"

"I saved Percy and Annabeth from being smashed but got killed in the meantime." She said, "It was worth it, because now I can haunt our dad."

"Cool." I said, "Hey Nico can you spare a dresser?" He nodded and pointed at the dresser behind him.

"That one's empty." He said changing his shirt.

"Thanks." I said going over to it.

"Be careful." Bianca whispered to me, "He likes to prank people."

"I figured." I told her, "I'll come visit you and dad in a little while."

"Okay!" She said happily, "I can't wait!" She twirled into the ground.

"She does that when she's happy." Nico said changing his shirt. I nodded and unpacked my bag. "So."

"So what?" I asked him turning around and looking at him. I then took off my shirt and put on the camp shirt I had been handed.

"Two things," Nico said, "1) you can do whatever you want to your shirt as long as the words stay intact and 2) Do you work out? Because your buff."

"Thanks?" I said, "No I don't work out."

"It sure seems like it." Nico said holding up his hands, "Have you seen yourself?"

"Yes I have and its none of your business." I snapped, "The only one who notices that is Mikan."

"Oh," Nico nodded, "That makes sense." He turned and started messing with his bed.

"What makes sense?" I asked throwing a shoe at him.

"Why did you throw a shoe at me?" He asked. I shrugged, "The point that your girlfriend is the only one who notices how buff you."

"Its a girl thing!" I said, "A girl usually notices how buff a guy is, not another guy!"

"True but I'm odd." Nico said.

"Yes he is." Thalia said from the doorway. "And Natsume, you do have a point."

"Thank you." I said, "How long have you been standing there?" I turned my head slightly.

"For a while now." She said, "Since Nico mentioned how buff you are, and you sure are buff."


	7. The Girls Are Right?

**The Girls Are Right?**

"What the hell!" I said looking at her, "Am I really?" I cocked my head to the side setting down my camp shirt.

"Yeah, duh." Mikan said poking her head around Thalia's. She was holding on to her shoulder to stay upright. She smiled at me in her silly little way.

"I resent that!" Mikan said from the kitchen, "I really do!"

"Face it Mikan," Thalia said, "You do have a silly smile." Thalia called out to her. They heard her growl, and they smiled.

"I do?" I asked half glaring at Mikan and Thalia. I heard Nico laugh at me. I shot a glare his way and returned my gaze to the girls. "Fuck off."

"I'd like to." Mikan muttered making Thalia laugh so hard she fell over taking Mikan with her. At this point Nico and his girlfriend were both laughing.

I shook my head and sighed. Mikan picked herself up off the ground and walked into the room. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"What did you say to make her laugh?" I asked pulling her closer to me as I sat down. She gasped because I had surprised her, "You shouldn't be surprised, I do move fast." I whispered in her ear.

"When you said fuck off I said I'd like to." Mikan told me squirming underneath me.

"Oh really?" I asked. I smiled evilly and kissed her. I trailed my kisses down her cheek and chin, over her collar bone and toward the edge of her shirt. She gasped and froze. "I can't do anything here."

She nodded and swung her leg over my back. She grabbed my chin and pulled my toward her, just to kiss me. "I love you Natsume." She whispered.

"I love you too Polka Dots." I said hugging her. All she did was giggle. I smiled and laughed, "Your giggle is so cute."

"It is?" She asked. She just looking at me in the dense way she has. I just shook my head trying not to laugh. I was pretty much straddling her when Ruka, hiding between Hotaru and two of her half-brothers, slipped into the room.

"Umm." Ruka said cocking his head to the side. He made sure that no one could see him through the windows. "Natsume?"

Mikan and I looked over at him. I slid off of my bed, still half-naked, and Mikan sat up. "It really isn't what it looks like." I said. Nico and Thalia were still laughing at me. I sighed.

"That was funny though." Mikan said, "Even though she's laughing because of what I said."

I nodded in agreement. Ruka looked confused and fell to the floor. "Thalia?" I asked. Thalia had stopped laughing enough to yank Ruka out from in front of the window.

"I spy a girl with people problems." Was all Thalia said. I looked up and saw what she was talking about. I nodded and smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to take over now." Thalia told Natsume, "Because you give descriptions by how much you like a person."

Natsume nodded and pat Anne's foot.

* * *

The short brunette from earlier had popped up again. I heard her ask, "Has anyone seen the blonde Minor God around here?"

"Hey," Percy said. I looked out the window again and saw Percy talking to her, "If your looking for Ruka, I can't tell you where he is."

The girl frowned and quickly stepped up and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You will tell me where my twin is." She growled.

"Ruka's your twin?" I asked getting up and joining Percy. "Oh ya! Your parents are Apollo and Demeter, that's right." I nodded and asked, "What do you need from him?"

"Mom said she needs to talk to him," Ameria said letting Percy go. For how short she was compared to Percy, he fell a good foot and a half. "Dad told me to come get him." She pointed back to a small Firebird behind her.

"Lord Apollo told you to get Ruka and bring him to your mother?" Percy asked.

Ameria glared at him and nodded. "Hey sis." Ruka said finally hearing our conversation over Nico's laughter.

"Brother." She greeted him with a hug, "Mom wants to see you."

"I heard." He said hugging her back, "What did he give you to drive?"

"For my 15th birthday, he got me this beauty." She said showing her dark blue Firebird to her brother.

"Nice!" Nico said. He had stopped laughing when Ruka walked away. "Can I get a ride?"

"No." The girl said glaring at him, "You'd scratch her up." Percy laughed and Natsume covered his mouth.

"Did you just dis Nico?" Ruka asked her. She shrugged and nodded. "Your insane."

"I'm your twin." Ameria said, "Of course I am." Ruka looked upset. Ameria laughed and steered him to her car, "Let's go bunny boy."

"Can I come?" Hotaru asked from the shadows behind Ruka. Ameria nodded. She smiled and joined them. As the car rose up Hotaru called, "See ya later suckers!"

I would have marched over to Mikan and taken her winged shoes that Hermes left her but I didn't want to go into the sky.

"Ah crap!" Natsume said, "She has our money."

Percy whistled and Blackjack flew to him."I'll go." Percy said being the hero as usual.

Natsume grabbed his arm, "Not alone." He put the shoes on, kissed Mikan and raced Percy into the clouds.

The rest of us watched them go, "Is he flying faster than Percy is riding?" Mikan asked. Nico, Annabeth, and I just looked at her.

"Probably." Annabeth said, "Percy is tired today." Nico nodded and went back into his room. Mikan and I followed him. Mikan went to Natsume's stuff and put it away.

Nico sat on his bed and watched her. Bianca floated through the floor, "Where's our half-brother?"

Nico, Mikan, and I jumped, "He's racing Percy." Nico told her, "Make a noise before you come up as a warning."

"Sorry little bro." She said with a shrug. She spotted Mikan, "Who are you?" She floated over to her.

"I'm Mikan!" Mikan told her, "Natsume is my boyfriend." Bianca nodded and came over to me.

"Don't let my dear brother's hurt that sweet little thing." Bianca told me.

I smiled, "You don't have to worry about that Bianca, I've got it under control."

Bianca nodded and waved, "Be good Nico."

We all waved, "I will, bye sis." She smiled and left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that its taken me so long to write this. I haven't been home a lot lately so I haven't been able to write any of my stories. R&R! Please and thank you. I need ideas for the next chapter.**


	8. Another Minor?

**A/N: Anna you complain too much ya know.**

**Annacuster13 – Ya I've realized that.**

**Me – Glad you have, so here is chapter 8 of The Official? Meeting.**

**Annacuster13 – … I've always wondered why there's a question mark behind official in the title... So why the hell is there a question mark?**

**Me – Because they didn't know that it... *whispers the rest to her***

**Anncuster13 – Oh! Okay then.**

**Me – They'll find out soon enough.**

**Another Minor God**

With the timing he usually has, hoofs hit the roof of the cabin and then landed on the ground outside. It had been half an hour after Percy, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru left. Two people hit the ground at a roll and a third fell on top of them. Soon a forth person hit the roof and rolled down the shingles.

Mikan and I raced outside with Nico right behind us, "Stay off my Cabin!" He snapped as soon as he spotted who it was.

"Ya, no 'Oh! Are you okay?' or 'Are you hurt anywhere?' just 'Stay off my property!'. Your a great friend Nico." Percy said from under Ruka.

I rolled my eyes and went to help them. Then Hotaru let go from above and landed directly in front of me. "Where did you come from?" I asked in surprise.

"I came from above." She said, "And I'll always be above." She turned on her heel and help Ruka up. They walked away and I helped up the other two.

Natsume was laying on his back with his eyes half closed, "Leave me be." He said waving his arm in my direction. I looked at him and rolled Percy onto his back so it would be easier to get him on his feet.

Percy allowed me to get him to his feet and he brushed me away when he was up. "I can do this." He snapped. I blinked and glanced up after a shadow passed by.

I looked around to see if anybody else saw it. No one had. I laughed lightly and ran back to my cabin.

* * *

"Wait!" Anne said sitting up, "A shadow that made aunt Thalia laugh?"

"Does that mean that that's when baby bro came back around?" Andy supplied for his sister.

Thalia shared a look with Natsume and he shrugged. "I'll take over here."

* * *

I was laying on my back in the middle of the walkway. I didn't want to move but I did happen to catch what made Thalia laugh. I thought, _Is that a kid flying without anything?_ When I looked closer I saw that he was riding air currents.

Mikan leaned over me, "Are you okay?" She asked. I let her help me up and nodded.

"I'm fine." I said. I looked back up to see the boy float down to Cabin 1. "Does Thalia have any family here?" I asked Nico.

"Not that anyone here knows." Nico replied, "But I have heard of another demi-god camp!" He beckoned me and Mikan into the Cabin, "Okay." He said when we were inside, "There is another camp of demi-gods, they're Roman."

"Roman demi-gods?" I asked. I glanced backwards, "That would make sense." I muttered. "I'll be right back." I got up and dashed off towards Thalia's Cabin.

When I got there I spotted the boy inside with Thalia. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I gasped when I spotted him. They both turned to look at me.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Natsume!" He said, "What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Japan?"

"I do." I said walking towards them, "Some thugs kidnapped me and my gang followed them aboard.

"You mean Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru are here too?" Jason asked in surprise. I nodded and he gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever cousin."

I hugged him back awkwardly, "Same here." I said, "Are you two related?"

Thalia nodded, "Ya, Jason is my little brother." She said, "How do you know each other?"

"Oh! I've visited Japan a few times on missions to save kids with 'Alices' or godly parents." Jason said with air quotes around "Alices".

"He used to stop by and ask if any of us had been claimed." I supplied, "When he found out I knew my real parents he told me I should go into hiding."

"But of course he didn't." Jason said glaring slightly at me, "He never listens to anyone."

"Your preaching to the choir little brother." Thalia said, "We've known this for a little while now." Jason smiled.

"Jason," I asked, "You aren't supposed to be here I thought." I looked around and noticed that nobody else was around, "You could get in big trouble."

"I didn't take a chariot this time, so I'm less likely to be caught." He said. His eyes flicked from side to side. "I hope."

"Did you tell anyone you were leaving?" Thalia asked him. Jason nodded and kept looking around. "Did you have to say that?" She turned on me.

I shrugged and patted Jason on the back, "Don't worry about it, but you should leave soon just in case."

He looked at me and nodded, "After I warn my sister I will." I raised an eyebrow and left. I knew that both of them were watching as I walked out.

When I got back to my Cabin I looked back. Jason was jumping off the roof and Thalia was scolding him from the ground. He waved and floated out of sight. Thalia ran back up to us.

"What was that about?" Nico asked spotting her. She shook her head and glanced at me. I shrugged and she gave me a half smile.

"Natsume!" Mikan called from across the room, "We've got a problem!" I walked over to her. She had a cellphone in her hand.

"What is it?" I asked noting that her expression was full of worry. I put my arms around her and held on tight.

"Tsubasa and Misaki are being picked up by a short brunette with a blue car." Mikan said, "Their headed over here." I stiffened and looked back at Ruka.

Ruka's eyes widened and he ran outside. "PERCY!" He called. Percy walked out of his Cabin and Ruka about bowled into him. I saw them talk and go into the Cabin.

As soon as he left a black and silver Camaro and a silver Jaguar convertible landed right outside the door. I poked my head out when the doors slammed shut, the drivers were arguing about someone being here or not.

"She has to be here!" One said, she didn't sound at all like we knew her.

The second voice was more familiar, "She's not I'm telling you! She wouldn't be where we figure she would."

"Ama?" I asked stepping outside, "Who are you two ladies looking for?" This is when I got a good look at the other girl. She was a curly haired strawberry blonde with electrifying green eyes, My first reaction was to stare.

Ama snapped her fingers near my ear and I about fell over. "Uh, Natsume? This is Aveyond. She's another Minor God."

"Hello son of Hades." Aveyond said with narrowed eyes, "You must love being an enemy of most Minor Gods." Ama smacked her. Aveyond glared and said, "We're looking for Ameria, she's our third so of course we would need her."

"She's also going to get into some trouble without one of us nearby." Ama said, "She's good at doing that." Aveyond nodded and glanced around, "You haven't seen her have you?"

"No she kinda dropped us out of the sky when she dropped us off and then she drove off toward Japan." I said rubbing my neck.

The girls exchanged glances, "Japan!" Aveyond said, "We should have known!" She got back in her car and said hop in Fire Prince." She snapped. I got in her car and Thalia got in Ama's car.

They both hit the gas and we sped off into the sky, "Shit, shit, shit." Aveyond kept muttering. She glanced at me, "Do you know how to get to that school of yours?"

"Yes." I said. She nodded and tapped her ear piece.

"Ama?" She asked, "You there?"

"Ya." I heard her voice faintly, "Can he get us to the school?"

"Yes he can," Aveyond said, "Try to keep up girly!" She said and punched it. We were going so fast that I couldn't keep up with the landmarks we passed. Aveyond looked down at the ground and slowed down, "We're nearing Japan kiddies!" She said evilly.

"Aveyond," Ama said, "You aren't the evil one of the group so don't cackle."

"Sorry, Ameria isn't around so one of us has to do it." Aveyond replied, "We should be there soon, so stay close."

"If we go down to the streets I could led you better." I told her. She nodded and pressed a button.

"Hold onto this." She said pointing to a bar in front of me. I did and she said, "We're headed to the streets Ama." A reply came but I didn't hear it. The car dove and we hit the pavement at a speed only a God could have survived.

"Woohoo!" I heard from Aveyond's ear piece, "Do it again!" Aveyond smiled and did a slight jig.

"Maybe later we will as a trio." She said into the ear piece. There was a pleased reply and Aveyond guided her slim car through traffic. A car came out of nowhere, it looked as if it was going to hit us.

**A/N: Yes! Cliffhanger!**

**Animechic: … Why!**

**Annacuster13: Its funny but annoy too, finish the thought!**

**Me: Umm, no. R&R!**


	9. Are Twins Really Not Supposed To Meet?

**A/N: Well I'm guessing the cliffhanger isn't being liked by many of you guys. Lol... So where were we? Aveyond and Natsume about to get hit? Okay!**

**Annacuster13: Don't kill us.**

**Animechic: Ya I agree with Anna, don't kill us.**

**Me: You won't die... We need Natsume, and Thalia to stay alive for the story and you two are needed for the...**

**Other girls cover her mouth: No! Don't tell them!**

**Annacuster13: Well enjoy people.**

**Me: I'll make your brother in here someone we know!**

**Annacuster13: NO!**

**Animechic: Too late, you said her part so Alexander is going to be your twin.**

**Are Twins Really Not Supposed To Meet?**

"SHIT!" Aveyond snapped swerving sideways and up. Her car jumped over the other and Ama slid to a stop beside the other car. Ama got out of her car and went to check on it.

I got up from the floor, "Did the car just _jump_?" I asked shaking my head clear. Aveyond nodded and got out. "Your all insane." I muttered.

* * *

"Daddy!" Andy said, "You guys almost got hit!" He and Anne both sat up farther.

"Yes but we were fine." Natsume said. "You want to take over?" Thalia nodded.

* * *

I sat up slowly and glared out the window towards the Minor Gods. "Stupid Minors." I muttered unbuckling my seat belt and getting out. I walked toward the car that caused the near accident.

Right before I rapped on the passenger side window a set of boys stepped out. The passenger was a taller blonde with gray-blue eyes and a posture that said "Don't fuck with me". The driver was a brunette with angry eyes that looked way older than his body showed. He looked very pissed.

"Damn it!" The younger looking boy snapped, "I missed!"

"You tried to hit them!" The blonde snapped turning on the driver, "Your an insane idiot, Kuonji!" The blonde slammed the door shut and turned to Ama, "Miss Lune, are you alright?"

Ama turned as soon as she heard his voice, "Alexander!" She said, "Aveyond! Your idiot brother is finally here!" She said glancing towards her friend.

Aveyond turned a little slower than her friend, "Alex?" She asked. She spotted the blonde, "Alex! She leaped over the back end of her car and hugged her brother, "You idiot! Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, Ama, and Ameria." He said, "But Kuonji told me he needed help and I got into his car."

"Idiot." I heard from inside Aveyond's car, "You, blondie, are an idiot." Natsume got out and leaned against the car door. "Aveyond, are all of your friends idiots?"

"Its actually her twin brother." Ama said crossing her arms. Natsume and I looked at her in surprise.

"Fire Prince!" Kuonji said in horror, "You shouldn't be here!" Natsume stalked over to him. The boy stepped back. Natsume made it to where the only place for the boy to go was towards him or over the cars.

"You." He growled, "You sent them for me?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed at the boy, "You evil, evil old man!"

The Minor Gods looked at each other with amused grins. I was so confused I said, "Old?" They all looked at me. Natsume smiled in his knowing way.

"Yes Kuonji," Alex said, "Explain to this young lady about your _condition_." He and the girls laughed.

"No." Natsume said, "Not out here." He grabbed the front of the boy's shirt. "Let's go _Principal _Kuonji." He pushed Kuonji toward his car.

Alex kissed his sister's cheek and got in with the young looking principal. I got back in Ama's car and Natsume followed Aveyond to her car. Aveyond drove in front of the boys and Ama took up the rear.

Soon the three cars pulled up in front of large building with a gate in front of it. "Is this the school?" I asked. Ama nodded and got out. The speed she used told me that she didn't want Kuonji to get away.

I followed her out. Alex stood beside Kuonji, Aveyond and Natsume stood back a little. Ama stood in front of Kuonji and glanced up at Natsume and me.

"Come on Thalia," Natsume said walking toward the large door. I followed him. He rapped his knuckles over the panel on the wall. The gate unlocked and we slipped inside.

We heard, "Follow them Alex." Natsume held the door open for him to slip through. Alex and I followed Natsume at a fast pace down past the first two buildings.

A little farther on Natsume had us hide in the treetops near a barn. "Nobara should be by here soon." He muttered as he scaled the tree very skillfully. Right after he said it a sad looking girl walked up to the barn and just stared at it.

She started to mutter to herself and then her head snapped back towards the main building. I followed her glance and spotted a tall dark haired boy walking with a set of younger kids. The younger boy wore a beanie and had his hands in his pockets, while the girl had pink choppy hair that fell to her shoulders and she was yelling at both boys.

The older boy laughed and patted her shoulder. The younger one turned and pushed the other boys hand off the girl's shoulder. "Is the short one dating the girl?" I asked.

"Basically." Natsume said. He jumped out of the tree and said, "Hi Nobara." Then ran on over to the arguing trio. Nobara took a step back as Alex slid down the tree more gracefully than a guy should have been able to. I followed close behind him and walked towards Natsume.

Alex stopped and said, "Nobara, nice to see you again."

"Hello Alexander." She said, "You weren't supposed to come back until next week."

"I know but important business had me come find a friend of mine." He said.

"Alex!" I snapped, "No chit-chat! We need to get your friend and get out before she kidnaps another Alice." Alex nodded and said good-bye to Nobara. We raced up to Natsume and the other three people.

"Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru are back in the United States." We heard Natsume say, "My friend Thalia..." He saw me, "Which is this girl. Is helping me with something. Anyway, Thalia these are Mikan's friends: Tono, Tsubasa, and Misaki."

"Hello." I said to them. They said hi. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground looking up at five astonished faces and a heavy weight on my chest. "What the?"

A small blob of yellow white hair came into view. The hair surrounded the cutest little face a small boy could have. "Hi." He said around his thumb.

Natsume picked him up off of me, "Youichi! Don't do that to a friend." The small boy looked up at Natsume and held out his arms. Natsume hugged him and set him down.

I was sitting on my knees when Youichi turned to me and held out his arms, "New friend." He said, "Like."

I looked at the Japanese kids and they smiled at the boy. I hesitantly picked him up and held him. "Hello Youichi." I said, "Nice to meet you." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and stood up.

"Youichi doesn't like many people." Alex said. When Youichi spotted Alex he frowned.

"Bad water home." He said. I looked at him in surprise. He studied my face and said, "Good lightning!"

"A baby is able to tell Godly parents." Alex explained to me, "Water and home: Poseidon and Hestia. They are my parents as well as Aveyond's. Your lightning so you must be a daughter of Zeus or Jupiter."

"Zeus." I said automatically. "Okay Youichi, what are you?" He glanced at Natsume. And then looked at the others.

"I is death." He said, "Natsume is death and green, Tsubasa is death, Misaki-senpai is traveler, Tono is water and moon, Alex is water and home, and you is lightning."

Natsume's eyes widened, "I'm related to old man?" He glared at Tsubasa, "That's terrible!"

I wasn't paying attention to him as I said, "So Tono is Poseidon and Artemis, Tsubasa and Youichi are Hades, Misaki is Hermes, and Natsume is Hades and Persephone?"

Alex nodded, "Yes." He turned to Tono, "You need to stay as far as possible from Ameria as possible."

"Why is that pretty boy?" Tono asked. Right as he said that Natsume nudged my arm and pointed behind Tono. I looked and spotted the exact person we were talking about.

"Your Alice will help her destroy the world." Alex said, still oblivious to the fact that Ameria was coming up behind them.

"Love how you have no faith in me Alex." She said like she was talking about the weather. "So much faith."

"Ameria!" Alex said turning to her, "How long have you been there?" She raised an eyebrow. "Long enough?"

**A/N: That's what happened.**

**Annacuster13: Who's Alexander?**

**Animechic: Think about it, what guy do we know that she likes?**

**Me: Actually, its more of a Who am I dating?**

**Annacuster13: ... NO!**

**Other two laugh**


	10. Youichi's Other Mother

**A/N: Next chapter is ready to go.**

**Annacuster13: I hate you...**

**Animechic: No you don't.**

**Youichi's Other Mother**

"Oh ya." She said, "You and those friends of mine have no faith." She shook her head.

"Watch out sun and plant!" Youichi said pointing above her. Ameria dodged sideways as a brick fell from above. "Good move!" He squirmed out of my grip and ran to her.

"Hey little ghost." She said to him like a mother would to her own child. "How ya been?" She hugged him and smiled the sweetest smile any girl could manage looking at her child or true love.

**Annacuster13: Yo-chan!**

**Animechic: Don't make me drag you away by your ear.**

"Good." He said, "Found bubby and his friends." Ameria smiled again and congratulated him, "Are you going to leave again?" He asked sadly.

"I will have to." She said, "And so will your brothers and their friends." She looked up, "Because you know your godly parents, we'll have to take you to the camp."

"All but Tono." Alex said, "He's a Minor God." Ameria nodded and gave him the same smile she gave the little boy: loving and gentle. Alex returned her smile.

Natsume glanced at me and gave me a naughty smile, "Ahh, so cute." He said.

I smiled back, "It is isn't it?" He nodded, "Almost as cute as you and Mikan."

He glanced at me again, "Ya use it against me why don't you." I laughed and he shook his head, "Get a room for that kind of stuff you two."

Ameria's eyes narrowed and a vine shifted beside Natsume. I closed my mouth and motioned the Japanese kids away from the wall and Natsume. The vine shifted away from the wall and twirled around Natsume's feet. Youichi saw it and smiled.

"No mocking Auntie." Youichi muttered. Ameria smiled evilly.

"Keep talking Fire-boy." She said, "Some plants hate fire so much they are willing to out it out for me." He didn't get the hint and kept taunting her. Alex sighed and pointed down at Natsume's feet.

A stream of water hit Natsume's shoe and made him look down. Natsume then shut-up. "I'm amazing!" Alex said.

"Your just lucky." Ameria said. Alex looked crestfallen, "What? We can't have you thinking too highly of yourself."

"Ya, your right." He said smiling up at her, "As usual."

* * *

"Okay, she's my sister and I'm getting sick of hearing this." Ruka said from the doorway. "Too mushy for me, then its mushy for the kids."

"Good point." Natsume said, "I'll take over."

* * *

I glared at both Minor Gods and Tono declared, "We need to get a room for these two." Ameria turned to him with a glare and then brightened.

"Tono!" She said, "Its so good to see you again. How long has it been?" She stepped towards him. Alex blocked her path.

"No."

Youichi put his hand on her neck, "Mum, no." He hugged her.

"Mum?" Thalia and I asked. Tono and Alex smiled. Misaki and Tsubasa laughed.

"I take care of him often." Ameria told me. "He considers me a second mother. Don't you Yo-chan?" She kissed his forehead.

The young boy nodded, "Am-chan? Will you take me with you now? I finally turned 5 like you said I had to." He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Well, well, well. It seems the evil little Minor God has a weakness after all." Ama said sliding down the roof to land in front of Tono. Aveyond followed close behind her. The two girls stood calmly but I noticed the slight battle pose.

Aveyond nodded, "Baby Youichi can help us save the world from her then." The girls traded looks and laughed.

Youichi narrowed his eyes and held onto Ameria as tight as his small hands would let him. "No one, I mean no one, messes with mommy!" His ability kicked in and the Alice's dove to the ground. I knocked Thalia down and Alex followed suit.

Ama and Aveyond frowned at the young boy. "Little Devil." Ama muttered, "Amer?"

Ameria soothed the young boy and told him to be nice, "They only want me to not kill everyone honey, its alright." Youichi calmed down and buried his face in his "mother's" chest. "It's okay baby." She cradled him and started humming.

"Okay then." Aveyond said, "Everybody up its time to go." She clapped her hands, "Chop, chop."

Ama led Tono and Tsubasa to her car. Aveyond took me, Misaki, and Alex. Which left Ameria to take Youichi, and Thalia. The 10 of us got into the 3 cars and flew back to Camp Half-Blood.

There were no disturbances on the way back but I did hear Youichi and Thalia start singing random tunes. Then everyone joined in and we were singing some random American song when we got to camp.

When we got out, I was still laughing at Thalia for starting the song. She came over to me and slapped me. Mikan came up when she left and looked at me like I was crazy. I waved her away.

"I- I- I'm sorry Mikan." I said, "Thalia started a song and I couldn't stop laughing at it." She shook her head and told me to go to bed. I had just noticed it was the middle of the night. "Okay babe, love you."

I saw Ameria take Youichi into my Cabin and followed her in. Ameria conjured up a small bed and set Youichi on it. "Sleep tight baby boy, I'll be back in the morning to get you."

He nodded and she kissed his forehead. "Night night mommy." He said laying down.

"Good night my dear." She said, "Don't stay up too late boys we have plans for tomorrow." She walked out with a glare at me and Nico. We both went to bed.

The next morning I wake to see Ameria standing over me, Ama over Nico, and Aveyond over Tsubasa. "Get up Cat." She said. She walked over to Youichi, "Hey baby you awake?"

"Mommy!" He said sleepily. I watched him sit up and rub his eyes, "I is awake now."

She smiled and kissed Youichi's forehead, "I can see that." She picked him up and said to me, "Get dressed, we need your help."

**A/N: Be happy there are no cliffhangers. I'm too tired to write a cliffhanger again… For now. So ya R&R? Please!**


End file.
